Mattress Talk
by butterflywhisper
Summary: Gil and Sara share a little pillow - or mattress - talk after a long day.


Summary: Gil and Sara share a little pillow – or mattress – talk after a long day.

* * *

Sara was pulled back from the edge of sleep by the noisy rattling chain as the garage door first opened then closed. She sighed with relief knowing that he was home safe and sound. She listened as the door from the garage into the house was opened and closed and the lock was slid into place. Footsteps wandered down the hall into the kitchen, the fridge was opened and she could visualize him grabbing the bottle of OJ, twisting the cap off and drinking straight from the bottle. It was the oddest, most endearing little quirk in such a fastidious and meticulous man. Just one of his many odd quirks she had discovered upon moving in with him. At last, the fridge door closed and she heard the soft, low rumble of his voice as he talked to the dog. At last, she heard his slow, tired footsteps dragging up the stairs.

She struggled to keep her breathing even as the footsteps paused in the doorway and she felt his eyes upon her. She was thankful she had her back to the door as the corners of her mouth twitched. She fought to suppress a moan as she heard him unbutton his shirt and strip it off before walking over to the bed.

She helplessly rolled backwards as the mattress gave way when he planted his fists on it and leaned over her.

"You, my dear, are the worst actress."

Her eyelids fluttered open and met his twinkling eyes in the faint light sneaking past the edges of the heavy drapery.

"I can't fool you, can I?" she pouted.

Those pouting lips proved too much of a temptation. Leaning in, he brushed her lips with his only to be drawing in for a deeper, more sensual kiss as she reached up and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck.

She hummed in contentment when she finally released him.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to get home. I finally gave up and came to bed."

Gil snorted as he straightened up and started unbuttoning his pants.

"Meeting run long this morning?"

"Ecklie," was his one word response.

She watched as he finished stripping and headed for the en suite bathroom.

"He attempted to obscure his limited knowledge with a plethora of words again. He failed miserably. Again."

Sara chuckled at Gil's scathing remark. That Gil barely tolerated Ecklie was common knowledge but she was the lucky one who got to hear him complain about the assistant director's incompetence after each monthly supervisor meeting.

The din of falling water hitting tile halted any further attempts at conversation so she rolled back over onto her side, tucked her hands under her cheek and snuggled deeper under the covers. The rushing water had just about lulled her to sleep when it suddenly stopped. She listened to Gil's movements as he stepped out of the shower door, dried himself off and went through his daily bedtime routine before padding his way back into the bedroom.

She shivered when he lifted the covers and the cool air chilled her bare shoulders. The mattress shifted and dipped as he settled into the bed.

She chuckled lightly when he groaned deeply.

"Oh, that feels good," he moaned. "It's a good thing we got this new bed. This has to be the most comfortable mattress."

"Should be. We paid enough for it."

"It was worth it," he replied and sighed in relief.

"Is your back sore again?"

He hummed his affirmative answer before commenting, "Next time we have a scene at a playground, remind me to have Greg process the tunnels. I'm getting too old for this shit."

"Poor baby," she commiserated reaching behind her and patting his leg before tucking it back under her cheek.

A few moments of silence passed before he said, "There's just one problem with this new bed."

"What's that?" she replied sleepily through a yawn.

"It's too damn big and you're too far away," he groused.

She felt him jostling around and then his thick, muscular arm grabbed her around the waist and dragged her back until they lay tightly spooning.

"Better?"

"Much."

His fingers gently played with her hair as she relaxed back into him. They lay in silence content to just be together.

"Gil?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did we bother buying a king size bed when we always seem to end up together in the middle? It's just a lot of wasted mattress."

"I don't know. Maybe it's so when I piss you off, there's still enough space for me to sleep in the same bed."

She lifted her head off the pillow and glared at him over her shoulder only to be met with a smirk.

"Cute," she replied rather sarcastically before turning away and lying back down. "But not a very good argument. Even when we're fighting it seems like we always end up cuddled together in our sleep".

"Just proves how irresistible you are, dear." He brushed the hair off her neck and laid a gentle kiss in that sensitive spot where neck and shoulder join. "Good night, sweetheart."

"Night," she murmured as she finally slipped off into dreamland.

THE END

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read this little blip. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
